Little einsteins 20
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: The little einsteins are back and catering to the music of millenials and gen z’s! And theyve got me as a helper!


(Pre-intro)

(Leo gets a call from the gang (aka Quincy, June and Annie)

Leo: hey guys! Its been too long!

Quincy: We need new adventures since we exposed the young to classical music and they have seen all the classic art!

Leo: mhm. I got an idea...

(Intro: little Einstein's theme song remix by 886 beats plays)

(Envision in your head the little Einstein's with their newest team member dj Launchpad(me), flying in rocket with dj Launchpad mixing, and we fly across scenes of Las Vegas EDC, Amsterdam's Konisdag and ADE, and the team helping various djs throughout the playing of the theme song remix)

(Curtain closes as normal)

Leo: Little Einstein's 2.0: for older audiences!

The music test!

June: art provided by: Armin Van Buuren's ASOT Art team.

Quincy and I: Music (this is a test's Melody plays)

Me: This is a test by Armin van Buuren

(Curtains open and the little Einstein's are at their treehouse)

Me: hey!

Leo: we are the little Einstein's

June: it's been a while but

Quincy: we

Annie: are

The little Einstein's and I: BACK!

Leo: and just for the older audiences, our new friend, Dj Launchpad is gonna be our second mission helper!

Me: today we are in the treehouse, awaiting a mission. Let see who we've got

(Rocket's screen pops up, with a new electric chim _e)_

Armin: hey, it's one of those people I see in the chat all the time!

Me: it's none other than dj sensation and owner of the armada and the a state of trance record labels, Armin Van Buuren!

Armin: Who's your friends?

Me: these are the little Einsteins!

Leo: my specialty is conducting music!

Armin: good! The live orchestra and choir may need a conductor!

June: I'm a dancer.

But just for this event-

(Her tutu glows in neon and she sings her dancey dance song from the origins episode while I mix a spicy beat to it)

Armin: good, I'm gonna need someone to represent "the last dancer"

Quincy: I am a musician myself!

(Quincy plays the fanfare tune of Armin Van Buuren's hit embrace)

Annie: and I can sing!

(Sings the chorus of Armin Van Buuren and Sharon den Adel's In and Out of Love, perfectly!)

Armin: I can set you up with Sharon for a duet on stage.

But guys there's one problem I need a quick help with,

I need to make sure my queues for a special song I'm premiering tonight in Utrecht, are sound checked and perfect, but I forgot my list at the main studio in Amsterdam.

Me: not to worry Armin! We've got a mission! Let's go help Armin remember what his queues are for his special song!

Me and Leo: let the mission Begin!!!

Me: to rocket!!

(Rocket plays an electronic chime)

(Once onboard)

Me and Leo: welcome aboard!

Me: buckle your seatbelts!

Leo, Quincy, June and Annie: seatbelts buckled!

Me: prepare for blast-off!

But we need a lot of power built up to do so.

(My turntables rise and I play Countdown by MAKJ and Hardwell and I pat along)

Leo: pat to the beat!

Me and Leo: Pat (x???)

June's patting,

Quincy's patting!

Annie's patting!

Dj launchpad's patting!!

Me: but we *using distortion and other dj fx* N E E D M O RE POWER!!

All: pat (x??)

Me: we now integrated the countdown! We countdown from 10 to 1 and blast off!!

With the song:

All: 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 3! 2!

Me: ARE YOU REAAADDYYYY?

All: BLAST OFF!!

(The beat drops when rocket blasts off)

(I Mix in the cabin and then transition to Armin van Buuren's this is a test drop)

(We land in Utrecht)

Me: hey Armin!

We can help you remember your queues! What's the queues?

Armin: the queue is to test all necessary soundscapes and visuals and they all are triggered by colors of the spectrum.

Me: oh! I know how it goes! First you test the lighting equipment and led screens! And it's triggered with a rainbow button!

(Presses the button)

(Led screens and lighting noises are tested!)

Asot Voice: testing lighting equipment and led screens.

Armin: then the blinders/ flashing lights/ strobes.

Leo: marked by red button!

Asot Voice: testing blinders

(Blinders are tested.)

Armin: good, now the pyrotechnics

June: marked by the orange button!

(Presses the button)

Asot Voice: testing pyrotechnics, standby

(Fireworks shoot out)

Armin: subwoofer kick test!

Quincy: yellow button! (Presses)

Asot Voice: ok,Subwoofer kick test *insert subwoofer kick sound*

Armin: full frequency sweep to 10 kHz!

Annie: green button!

Asot Voice: ok, we're about to do a full frequency sweep! 50 hz, 100 hz, 150 hz, 500 hz, 1 kHz, 5 kHz, 10 khz, ok!

Me: finally, the balance check!

Remember, left channel is marked by the blue, and right is marked by violet.

(The night of the show)

Armin: I would like to invite some special guests to the stage to help me test what happened with my songs.

GIVE IT UP FOR DJ LAUNCHPAD AND THE LITTLE EINSTEINS!!!

Asot Voice: please stand by as we are currently testing our systems.

Asot Voice: testing lighting equipment, led screens.

Asot Voice: testing blinders

Asot Voice: testing pyrotechnics, standby

ok,Subwoofer kick test *insert subwoofer kick sound*

ok, we're about to do a full frequency sweep! 50 hz, 100 hz, 150 hz, 500 hz, 1 kHz, 5 kHz, 10 khz, ok!

Balance check: left channel: the sound should now be at the left speaker.

Right channel: the sound should now be at the right speaker

Left channel, right channel (x2)

Left, right, left,right, left right leftrightleftright this is a test!

(Beat drop)

(After)

Armin: THANK YOU UTRECHT AND GIVE IT UP FOR THE LITTLE EINSTEINS AND DJ LAUNCHPAD!!!!

(Crow cheers)

Me and Leo: Mission COMPLETION!!!!!

(The end)


End file.
